1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blind.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a blind, there is provided a slat angle controller for controlling angles of a slat, which is configured to have a worm mechanism 203 interposed, as shown in FIG. 29, between an operating rod 201 and an angle control shaft 202, thereby transferring a turning force of the operating rod 201 to the angle control shaft 202, and the angle control shaft 202 in a head box 204 is rotated to a slat angle control by turning the operating rod 201 dropped from one side of the head box 204. Then, there is such type of slat elevator for operating slats vertically, wherein a multiple stage of slats are inserted in an elevating cord of a blind which is dropped from the head box and the lower ends are locked on a bottom rail, the elevating cord is operated to move the bottom rail vertically, thereby elevating the slats. For mounting a lower end of the elevating cord on the bottom rail open upward, a mounting member 302 locking the lower end of an elevating cord 301 as shown in FIG. 30 is fitted in a mounting hole 304 of a bottom rail 303 from under the bottom rail 303, or the elevating cord 301 is inserted in the base of the bottom rail 303 as shown in FIG. 28, and then a covering member 305 for the elevating cord 301 is fitted in a mounting hole 306 of the bottom rail 303 from under the bottom rail 303. A slat driving device such as slat angle controller, slat elevator or the like is fitted and so mounted in a mounting hole provided on the head box.
Then, for preventing the slat from descending on its dead weight when the elevating cord is not operated, a dead weight drop preventer for preventing the elevating cord from being drawn into the head box when the elevating cord is not operated is provided on the head box at a position where the elevating cord is hung. In such dead weight drop preventer a fixed roller and a moving roller are supported within a case so as to prevent the elevating cord thereon from being drawn into the head box. Then, the case is fixed on the head box by means of a pin supporting the moving roller within the case and distributing a plurality of elevating cords hung from the case.
On the other hand, a blind has the head box mounted on an upper frame of window or suchlike generally, a multiple stage of slats are hung and supported from the head box through a ladder cord, however, an extraction port for elevating cord, angle controlling cord and others is exposed on a front of the head box to spoil an interior look, and even from controlling the slat vertically for angle to keep the blind closed full, there is produced a clearance between the head box and the uppermost stage slat, and thus the extraneous light leaks through the clearance. Now, therefore, there is proposed a head box cover supporting the slats along the front of the head box so as to cover the head box and the clearance produced as above. That is, a slat same in shape as the slat supported on the ladder cord is supported vertically along the front of the head box by a slat mounting member fixed on a fitting metal of the head box so as to cover the head box and the lower clearance.
Further, what is disclosed by Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 68098/1982 is configured such that the slat mounting member is fixed on the head box, the head box is mounted on a ceiling surface or somewhere suitable, and a plurality of slats are installed in a slat mounting area, thereby screening the front portion of the head box.
Then, the above-described blind involves the following problems.
A recent tendency is such that the blind is designed to a thin type from having a slat contracted in width, and a head box of such blind is also miniaturized according to the slat. However, in the slat angle controller mentioned above, a worm wheel 205 is fitted in the angle control shaft 202 positioned almost at the center of the head box 204 as shown in FIG. 29, and a worm 206 is engaged with a side of the worm wheel 205, therefore if the head box 204 is miniaturized, such worm mechanism 203 becomes hard to be enclosed in the head box 204.
Then, in an elevating cord mounting structure shown in FIG. 30, the lower end of an elevating cord 301 is exposed to the base of the bottom rail 303 to spoil an interior look, and in a mounting structure shown in FIG. 31, a work for knotting a nose of the elevating cord 301 after the elevating cord 301 is inserted in the base of the bottom rail 303 an further fitting the covering member 305 in the mounting hole 306 becomes complicate and troublesome.
As for the slat driving device fitted in the head box as described above, the slat driving device itself is sized to fit in with the head box, or the slat driving device is fixed on the head box with a screw or the like so that it is positioned in the head box stably without working loose at the time of operation, and thus an assembling involves troublesomeness.
Then, in the above-described dead weight drop preventer, it is necessary for mounting on the head box that the case is installed at a predetermined position of the head box, that the distributing pin is inserted in the case within the head box with a moving roller positioned within the case, that the case is fixed on the head box with the single distributing pin, and that the moving roller is supported within the case at the same time. The above-mentioned mounting work involves a troublesomeness consequently.
Further in the blind described above, an interior look will be spoiled by actuators which are exposed on the front surface of the head box. Thus, it is conceivable that the actuators be unified to the same color as the blind, however, if the actuators consist of a metal, then it is difficult to unify each metallic part to the same color as the head box and the slat.
In the head box cover mentioned above, it is necessary to mount the head box on a ceiling surface or somewhere suitable with the slat mounting member mounted on the head box beforehand, therefore the slat mounting member is obstructive to bring about a trouble at the time of mounting work.
Further, in the head box cover, the slats are supported on a support mean somewhat downward from the front of the head box, therefore when the slat angle controlling rod dropped from the head box is operated, the rod comes in contact with a lower edge of the slats supported in front of the head box or a lower edge of the mounting member for supporting the slats, thus causing a trouble for operation.